la curiosidad mató a Sasuke
by Kim So Young
Summary: Sasuke lo que menos se esperaba a ir a la casa de su novia, era escuchar tal conversación. /Hinata eres la mejor, yo creo que dejarías a tus clientes muy satisfechos/ ¿Tu quedaste satisfecho Naruto-kun? Si, aunque me hubiera gustado que me dieras más y un poco mas caliente.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_La curiosidad mató a Sasuke_

_**One shot.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke caminaba a casa de Hinata, quien era su novia hace 8 meses. Aunque no se lo demostrara el de verdad estaba enamorada de ella. Y pensar que toda su relación empezó cuando Naruto la rechazo por Sakura, verla en ese parque, sola y llorando le causo cierta lastima que poco a poco fue remplazada por amor.

Aunque su relación no ha sido perfecta por culpa de su suegro, pues como era de esperarse no acepto la relación de una Hyuga con un asesino Uchiha como lo es el.

El azabache entro a la mansión Hyuga buscando a su novia, cuando escucho la voz de Naruto en la cocina, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al lugar logrando escuchar tras la puerta una conversación poco grata.

−Hinata-chan, de veras que lo hiciste muy bien− Sasuke frunció el ceño desde su escondite, ¿De que estaba hablando ese idiota?

− ¿Enserio? – La voz de su novia sonaba con delicadeza y nerviosismo, lo cual no le mejoraba al azabache las ideas que tenia en su mente.

−Si Hina-chan, estuvo perfecto.

−Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, etto yo no sabia si le iba a gustar.

−Como pudiste pensar eso Hina-chan, eres muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, hasta podrías trabajar en eso y ganarías mucho dinero.

−No creo que sea muy buena.

−Hinata eres la mejor, yo creo que dejarías a tus clientes muy satisfechos.

− ¿Tu quedaste satisfecho Naruto-kun?

−Si, aunque me hubiera gustado que me dieras más y un poco mas caliente

¿A que se refería Naruto con que su novia le diera más y además caliente? Sasuke de verdad que estaba molesto, como era posible que su supuesto mejor amigo pervirtiera a su Hinata, ni siquiera el que era su novio lo había hecho.

−Hina-chan de veras que nadie lo hace como tu.

−Me alegra de que te haya gustado Naruto-kun, además que era la primera vez que lo hacia y estaba un poco nerviosa de que algo saliera mal.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, si bien Hinata y Naruto se volvieron amigos, jamás pensó que ella le tuviera tanta confianza para hablar de esa manera con el y mas aun cuando hablaban de _eso._

− ¿De veras?, eres toda una experta, el tuyo ha sido el mejor de entre todas las chicas.

Sasuke sabía que su amigo era idiota, pero no sabia que era tan pervertido, quizás su antiguo entrenamiento con Jiraya si lo ha afectado.

−Naruto-kun creo que esta exagerando.

−Claro que no, sigo pensando que deberías trabajar en esto, yo creo que los clientes solo te pedirían más y más. Yo mismo seria un cliente frecuente.

−Etto no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que piensas así.

Por cada palabra que Naruto decía Sasuke apretaba más los puños, ese estúpido se aprovechó de su novia y además como si fuera poco le aconsejaba que se dedicara a eso y su Hinata en vez de molestarse y ofenderse por su comentario se escuchaba muy halagada.

−Aunque no creo que a mi padre le agrade que me dedique a eso.

Al fin escuchaba a su novia decir algo sensato en toda su conversación con Naruto

−Pero debes hacer lo que a ti te gusta, no lo que le gusta a tu padre Hinata

−No lo quiero decepcionar otra vez.

Sasuke sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pues su suegrito no estaba muy contento con la relación que tenían tratando a Hinata como inútil y estúpida, sin considerar todo el esfuerzo que Hinata había hecho por ser la kunoichi que es ahora.

−Naruto-kun ¿no quieres que te de más y esta vez más caliente?

El azabache sonrió al escuchar a su novia repetir la misma frase que había dicho Naruto minutos atrás, pero lo sonrisa se le borro de la cara al darse cuenta del significado de esas palabras.

−Claro Hina-chan ¿por donde empezamos?.

−Dobe, no le toques ni un solo pelo a Hinata− El golpe en la puerta ocasionado por Uchiha hizo temblar toda la mansión, reflejando en su rostro toda la molestia que sentía

−Teme de que estas hablando, solo estamos cocinando ramen

Sasuke suspiro aliviado, su novia seguía siendo pura, aunque tenia el presentimiento que eso se acabaría pronto, pues le debía una venganza después de toda la furia que le hizo pasar hace unos minutos.

Mi primer oneshot, que feliz me siento, aunque si ustedes quieren puede tener una continuación con la venganza Uchiha jejeje

Un simple sasuhina para los amantes de esta pareja y ya sabes si quieres continuación házmelo saber

_Arroz…_


End file.
